Tomorrow's Tomorrow
by sydsyd1134
Summary: Follow Kagome and Inuyasha into their adventures in their untimate challnge: Parenthood! Also can they protect their family from an avenging evil? OOC in here!
1. Chapter 1

I do not own any characters from Inuyasha. They all belong to Rumiko Takashi. OOC belong to me.

Kagome stared out into the great blue sky. Both her hands were on her bulging stomach. It had been almost over a year since she and Inuyasha had gotten married and mated to each other. They were about to have their first pup. It's been 5 ½ years since they and their friends Miroku the monk, Sango the demon slayer, and Shippo the fox demon child defeated the demon Naraku and completed the Shikon no Tama. Miroku and Sango had gotten married and already had their 3rd child. Their 1st and 2nd children were twin daughters, and their 3rd was little boy.

Kagome knew she was due any day now. Her mind wandered if whether it would be a boy or a girl. Or maybe both! She suddenly turned her attentions to a very hyper Rin picking herb with an old woman. Rin had been left in the care of now retired priestess Kaede. Sesshomaru would at least once a week to check on the girl and give her a little present. Inuyasha and Miroku and started their own demon slaying and exorcising business. Kagome suddenly heard pleasingly rude voice, "Oi Kagome! I'm home!"

"Inuyasha!" she smiled running to him giving him a big hug and kiss. He returned them both. "You were well I hope?"

Inuyasha snorted and said, "Keh! Those mole demons didn't see what was coming to them. Miroku, once again, scammed the villagers into more payment than needed."

Kagome rolled her eyes, she felt a slight punch in her stomach and quickly grabbed her husband hand and put it on the place where she felt it and simply said, "Our pup want to come out soon…"

Inuyasha smiled and kneeled down and suddenly started talking to his unborn child, "Hey there kid, come put soon so Kagome can be a mother and I can be a dad! We've been waiting for like forever."

Kagome smiled. Inuyasha stood up and picked up his wife bridal-style. They were heading home. They lived now in the village where their adventures started. Kagome was now the head priestess and Sango and Rin was her assistants. They were really needed these days because of her pregnancy. Kagome was laid on a mat. She gave her husband a confused look. Inuyasha simply said, "You need rest. You are going due any day now."

Kagome nodded, and then Inuyasha left to go hunting. Kagome got up and hurried her way to Miroku and Sango's house. She saw her two best friends and their children. Miroku was playing with his toddler twin daughters and his little son. They nodded because they knew her reason for coming to their home. Inuyasha was being over protective of Kagome, always saying that she needed rest. She found safety from her doting husband and was really able to relax here.

Before Kagome took another step into the hut a very burning pain had come upon her stomach. It fat like something broke in there. She fell down and was on her back screaming. She yelled, "OH GOD! OH GOD!!"

Inuyasha ran into the hut with a dead wild boar on his shoulder when he saw his wife clutching her stomach and screaming and trashing. He dropped the boar and picked up his wife and ran and a fast pace to the birthing hut. Kaede, Sango, and several birthing mothers followed him and asked him to wait outside after she was laid down. He refused and kneeled next to his beloved and grasped her hand tightly.

She was screaming and panting. Beads of sweat were rolling down her face. She was squeezing Inuyasha's hand tightly. She was hearing reassuring voices from Sango, Kaede, the birth mothers, and Inuyasha. With on final scream that probably all of Japan could hear, a small cry of first breath was heard. Inuyasha and Kagome's hearts both skipped 10 beats.

Sango bathed the infant from blood and wrapped in a light blue material. She handed the baby to its mother and happily announced, "Congratulation you two, it's a boy. A beautiful hanyou boy!"

Kagome's heart fluttered when she removed the material from the newborn's face, reveling a wailing little baby boy. His head was already full of silver hear and on the top, two tiny triangular little white puppy ears. Inuyasha was surprised how much the babe looked like him. Kagome cradled her child until it finally calmed down. The baby's eyelids were twitching to open. His eyes opened slowly, revealing beautiful amber eyes, just like his father's. He stared straight up to his father's amber eyes and smiled.

"We need to find a good name for him," Kagome suddenly said softly.

"Well, I guess we can't name him after my mother or Kikyou." Inuyasha sighed, for that was their main plan for a girl.

"Kagome wanted a different name, one that also honored Inuyasha and his mother. She knew they been through a lot. They it hit her! "I like Inzio…" she said softly.

"Inzio? Inzio…Inzio…Yeah that has ring to it. Has "In" like mine and my dad's and the "zio" remind me of my mother's name, Izayoi. I like it. Inzio it is! Inuyasha decided.

The infant now dubbed "Inzio" giggled at his name. He liked it. He smiled happily. Inuyasha smiled back, bringing his claw up to the baby's little hand. He wrapped his little finger around the tip of Inuyasha's, curios at the big man before him. Inuyasha was radiating of joy. Inzio yawned after his long journey into the world, he cuddled up to the woman he know knew as his mama and fell asleep in her arms.

Sango, now proud that she helped her best friend have her first child, she shooed Kaede, the birth mothers, and Rin out for the new parent to enjoy their golden moment. Kagome kissed Inzio head and forehead. Inuyasha tousled his son's silver hair proudly. He kissed Kagome's cheek. She laid her head on his shoulder and fell asleep. Inuyasha smiled. He wrapped his arms around his wife and child and fell asleep with them.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own any characters from Inuyasha. They all belong to Rumiko Takashi. OOC belong to me.

After a few weeks of recovering, Kagome was ready to take her baby home. After they arrived back home, waiting there was a certain silver hair dog demon was waiting for them there on the porch. It was Inuyasha's half-brother, Sesshomaru. His cold eyes focused on the small bundle Kagome was holding closely to her chest. Inuyasha glared daggers at him.

"So little brother, is it true? Rin had informed me you have a half-demon son now? My nephew?" he asked in a careless cold voice.

"Yeah, you have a problem with that?" Inuyasha growled. Sesshomaru shook his head. He walked over to his mortal sister-in-law and looked and a small little baby's face. He stared and studied every inch and feature of his nephew. He sighed a looked at Kagome, then at Inuyasha, and then he walked away.

Kagome sighed in relief. She cuddled her little boy and walked in. She noticed a small package on door with a note that said: _Congratulations_

Kagome smiled and gave her son to the father. Bending down and picking it up and started opened the package. It looked exactly like Inuyasha's fire rat fur hakama and haori, only it was dyed beautifully teal. Kagome smiled and showed it to her husband and he gave a small smirk at it. This was a gift from Sesshomaru no doubt.

Kagome immediately wanted it to on her son. As Inuyasha was putting it on his struggling son, Kagome was pouring tea for him. She laid his cup down and looked proudly at her now dressed son. It was a bit too big for him but they knew he'd grow into it. They giggled when they heard his stomach growl. He immediately started whimpering for food. Kagome picked up her son and pulled down a part of her shirt revealing one of her breasts. Inuyasha blushed, even though he saw her naked plenty times before.

Inzio immediately started sucked on it for milk. '_Lucky little guy'_ Inuyasha thought as Kagome continued to breast feed her child. He was just like a newborn puppy drinking the mother dog's milk. When he was full, he yawned and his eyes looked tired. Kagome pulled up her priestess shirt and carried her child to bed.

She came into a room that Inuyasha specially made for the nursery and bedroom of their pups. In their were a few toys, a crib, a rocking chair, a toy box, a bookcase filled with some of Kagome's era children's picture books, a dresser, and a soft looking mat. Kagome walked over to the crib and placed her baby in it. It was filled with soft pillow, warm fuzzy blankets and silken blanket, a white stuffed dog with floppy ears also with a big red heart sewed on its tummy, and had a pattern of flowers around it.

Kagome laid her child in the crib and ticked him carefully, remembering everything she learned in Family/Con class in school. She placed a finger on his soft cheek as he cuddled with his stuffed dog. She kissed him good night, blew out the candle, and closed slid the door closed, opening only a crack.

Two months had passed when one night a raging storm was occurring. Thunder and lightning was raging. Inuyasha and Kagome were awaken by a loud cry of their 3 month old son. They groaned, Inzio had been crying a lot lately so they barely got any sleep. They both rushed into his room where he was wailing loudly. It was his first thunder storm. He was scared. Kagome picked him up a cradled him on her arms then decided to soothe him with a lullaby she once heard of for a stormy night:

_Little child, be not afraid  
The rain pounds harsh against the glass  
Like an unwanted stranger  
There is no danger  
I am here tonight_

Little child  
Be not afraid  
Though thunder explodes  
And lightning flash  
Illuminates your tearstained face  
I am here tonight

And someday you'll know  
That nature is so  
This same rain that draws you near me  
Falls on rivers and land  
And forests and sand  
Makes the beautiful world that you see  
In the morning

Little child  
Be not afraid  
The storm clouds mask your beloved moon  
And its candlelight beams  
Still keep pleasant dreams  
I am here tonight

Little child  
Be not afraid  
The wind makes creatures of our trees  
And the branches to hands  
They're not real, understand  
And I am here tonight

And someday you'll know  
That nature is so  
This same rain that draws you near me  
Falls on rivers and land  
And forest and sand  
Makes the beautiful world that you see  
In the morning

For you know, once even I  
Was a little child  
And I was afraid  
But a gentle someone always came  
To dry all my tears  
Trade sweet sleep the fears  
And to give a kiss goodnight

Well, now I am grown  
And these days have shown  
Rain's a part of how life goes  
But it's dark and it's late  
So I'll hold you and wait  
'til your frightened eyes do close

And I hope that you'll know  
That nature is so  
This same rain that draws you near me  
Falls on rivers and land  
And forests and sand  
Makes the beautiful world that you see  
In the morning

Everything's fine in the morning  
The rain will be gone in the morning  
But I'll still be here in the morning

The lullaby did the trick. He fell into a deep sleep. Ignoring the thunder, he looked so peaceful. Kagome looked into Inuyasha's soft eyes and he kissed her. "You have a beautiful voice," he whispered in her ear.

"Thanks," she smiled. "My mother always used to sing it to me and Souta when we were little and were afraid of thunder storms."

Putting Inzio back in bed they took each other's hand and guided each other back to bed, the storm their song.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own any characters from Inuyasha. They all belong to Rumiko Takashi. OOC belong to me.

Inuyasha looked down at his bare feet. Today he and Miroku were called to slay a giant tiger demon. He hated leaving his wife and only son alone. He looked up and saw Kagome staring straight at him. In her arms was little baby Inzio in her staring at his father with big amber puppy eyes. Inuyasha's face softened a bit; he tousled his son's silver hair. "Alright, alright I'll go." He spoke softly to his giggling son.

Kagome smiled and kissed Inuyasha's cheek. Inuyasha smiled and picked up his box lunch Kagome made him. He made his way out the door to the path where Miroku waited on top of the hillside. Kagome ran out the door and yelled to her husband, "Good luck Inuyasha, I love you!"

Inuyasha turned and replied, "Love you too wench!" Then the duo of demon slayers was off.

IIIIIIIIII

"Well I think it's wonderful your pregnant again Sango-chan!" Kagome said approvingly as she hung up a bit of laundry. Rin was playing with Inzio and the twins were playing with their little brother.

"I don't know. It's getting cramped at home. Even when Kohaku tries to visit he doesn't have enough sleeping room!" Sango sighed. Her little brother had gone off demon slaying alone with Kirara; it was hard admit but was a bit boring settling down and retiring from demon slaying.

Rin just smiled and said, "Don't worry too much Sango-san. With all the money Miroku-sama makes, you guys can get a bigger house."

"You mean all the money Miroku scams." Sango corrected. The three girls laughed.

IIIIIIIIII

"Thank you houshi-sama; you've saved us." The lord bowed before Miroku.

"Hey what about me? I was the one killed the damn cat." Inuyasha barked.

The lord turned and thanked Inuyasha too. Miroku once again scammed the lord into more payment than needed. They rode off the rest of the way on a horse-pulled wagon.

"Damn, those ungrateful villagers," Inuyasha cursed. Miroku sighed and just thought about getting back to the village without any trouble. Inuyasha could only think about Kagome and Inzio. Were they alright and safe?

IIIIIIIIII

Sunset broke on the village. Inuyasha came down from the hill. He saw Kagome sitting on the porch with Inzio snuggling up to her chest fast asleep. Kagome looked and up and smiled at Inuyasha. She placed a finger on her soft lips, signaling him to stay quiet. Inuyasha nodded and leapt with the silent grace of a leopard to his wife and son. He watch as Inzio gurgled but thankfully did not wake. Inuyasha sighed in relief that he was not the cause of crying.

Kagome smiled and cradled the small hanyou, rocking him back and forth in her arms. Inuyasha sat down beside her said in a low soft voice, "So what I miss today?"

Kagome replied n the same kind of voice, "Oh nothing much. Sango is pregnant again and we had to deal with some minor demons."

"Were you alright?" Inuyasha asked in a slightly distressed voice.

"Yeah, you should be worried if Inzio was alright. Now that he's here in the world, he'll need your protection more than me."

"Don't say that idiot! I care for you both. I just don't want Inzio growing up motherless."

"Don't call me an idiot, idiot!" Kagome seethed out. She said in a low cruel whisper, "Sit Boy!" Inuyasha's necklace glowed and Inuyasha was forced face first into the earth; creating a hole in the porch and causing great noise. Of course by this infant Inzio woke up and broke out crying. "Look what you did Inuyasha, you made my baby wake up and cry!" Kagome screeched.

"He's mine too wench!"

"Don't call me wench dog boy! Ugh, I can't believe we live in the same house!"

"Keh, we also sleep in the same bed and I don't catch you complaining. Especially when we-"

"Sit!!!"

Crash! "Damnit, woman!"

Kagome huffed and walked inside. With that she said, "Oh, and get your own dinner tonight. I don't want to see you in here until you've steamed off and apologize to me. Goodnight husband dearest."

"Shit…" Was all Inuyasha could hiss. He shook his head. Yep, just one of those ordinary nights, and he loved every moment of it.


End file.
